


I Need You

by cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus/pseuds/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima receives a frightening email from Sarah, and rushes off to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

Cosima slumped her bag onto floor next to her desk and flung herself into her chair; it had been a long night working on the gene therapy cure she and Scott were developing, and she was drained. She had planned on going over to Felix's, even though it was nearly five in the morning, smoking some weed, and passing out for a few hours before returning to the lab, but for some reason she found herself in her office instead.

She leaned forward and put her head in her hands, contemplating sleeping right there at her desk. Cosima closed her eyes, ready to drift off right there, when her phone beeped, indicating a new email. She unlocked her phone with her eyes mostly closed, and opened her email; her eyes opened wider upon seeing that the message was from Sarah, with the subject "I'm Sorry".

Cosima felt butterflies in her stomach as she opened the email, because Sarah never emailed unless it was an emergency. If she just wanted to talk or if it were something minor she would have texted. She took a deep breath and read.

Cos,

I'm sorry to do this to you, but I can't go on anymore. There is no more reason for me to be here. I can't live without them, it's too much to bear. I'm so sorry. Please understand.

Cosima read and re-read the email, not sure that this was real. Panic rose in her chest as her exhaustion faded and reality sunk in. Cosima reassured herself that Sarah would never take her own life, she wasn't like that; but she had said I can't live without them - if Sarah's family was in danger, she might do something drastic.

Cosima grabbed her bag and ran down the hall to the sequencing lab, hoping Scott was still around. When she opened the door, she saw the room was empty, but Scott's bag was still there. She guessed he was in the bathroom, and not wanting to waste another second, she went into his backpack and got his car keys, and ran out the door. She would explain this all to him later, she was sure he would understand, but she couldn't wait.

Once in Scott's car, Cosima tore out of the parking lot, not exactly sure where she was going. She was glad it was so early in the morning because the roads were empty and her driving was erratic even at the best of times. Fighting back her desires to scream and cry, Cosima kept swerving in and out of her lane and running stop signs and red lights, but she couldn't slow down - she had to get to Sarah before it was too late.

Instinctively, she drove toward Felix's loft, because that's where she had been the day before when Cosima last talked to her. She hoped Sarah would still be there, because she had no idea of where else to look for her. Her anxiety increased at the thought of having to find her if she wasn't at the loft.

As she reached the bridge almost at Felix's loft, her heart lept with joy and fear. There was Sarah, on the edge of the bridge, looking out over the river below, prepared to jump. Cosima swerved the car, screeching to halt still partially in the road, and ran out of the car, leaving it still running.

"Sarah!" she screamed, running to the railing. "Sarah, wait, please!"

Sarah turned and looked down, wiping away tears. "Cos, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I got your email, I was still in the lab, and I got here as fast as possible. What's going on Sarah? Come down!" Cosima waved her hands at Sarah to indicate that she would help her down, but Sarah didn't move.

"I can't," she said, her lips trembling. "Rachel killed Felix and Kira, Cos. Right in front of me. And I didn't stop it."

Cosima took a sharp breath in; it was like a thousand knives had pierced her all at once. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her eyes welled up with tears as she pictured their faces. "No," was all she could manage to get out.

Sarah began to sob, holding one hand to her stomach as she hunched over, swaying threateningly from her place on the railing. "They were my whole life, my family, my everything," she cried, the tears falling in a steady stream. "I can't do this without them."

Cosima wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down her own face. She wanted to scream out in anguish, go hunt down Rachel Duncan, but she had to get Sarah to safety first. "Sarah, I'm so sorry, but please, don't do this. This is just what Rachel wants. Come down, and we will make her pay for what she's done."

Sarah looked away from Cosima, shaking her head. "It's no use. There's nothing we could do to that bitch that would be enough. I just...there's nothing left, there's no reason to try anymore."

"Don't say that Sarah," Cosima said, reaching out for Sarah and resting her hand on her leg. "Sarah there are a million reasons why you need to keep fighting, and if you get down I can list all of them for you until you get tired of hearing my voice. But please, just come down." She paused for a moment and then said, her voice cracking slightly, "I need you Sarah."

Sarah looked back at Cosima, rolling her eyes slightly as she brushed away tears. "You don't need me, Cos. You are brilliant and amazing and perfectly fine without me fucking everything up. You'll be better off without me."

"That's not true, Sarah," Cosima said, tightening her grip on Sarah's calf. "You are brave, and strong. You're a survivor. And I need you to get me through all of this. I need you on my team. I-" she cut off, unable to get the words out.

"What?" Sarah said, bending slightly, seeing the way Cosima was struggling with her words, such an uncommon thing for her.

"It's just that...I, um," Cosima stuttered. She looked into Sarah's eyes and she moved her hand to grab onto Sarah's. "I love you Sarah. Not as a friend and not as a sister. I'm in love with you. Everything about you. And I need you in my life, Sarah. So please, come down from there."

Sarah stared blankly at Cosima, her eyes darting back and forth. Cosima tugged her hand, and Sarah let her help her down off the ledge. Safely back on the ground, Sarah continued staring, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly.

"What?" Cosima said, uncertain of what Sarah's reaction meant.

Sarah leaned in and kissed Cosima. Cosima felt Sarah's lips, wet and soft against hers, and she inhaled deeply. Sarah placed both of her hands on Cosima's cheeks, pulling her face in closer. Cosima's knees bent weakly as she pulled loosely at Sarah's hair. When they finally parted, Cosima ran her tongue against her bottom lip, taking in every sensation of the kiss. She opened her eyes and saw that Sarah was staring at her again, but this time she was smiling, despite the fact that tears had begun to run down her cheeks again.

"I love you, too," Sarah said, and Cosima couldn't help but giggle before pulling her in for another passionate kiss.


End file.
